


Little angel, my kitten.

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Bottom!Cas, Catboy!Cas, Cock Ring, Daddy Kink, Finger Fucking, Gay Sex, Lace, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Denial, Pantie kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sex Toys, Toys, Underage - Freeform, bareback, daddydom, dildo, feminising, owner!dean, self lubricating, shota!cas, top!dean, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*CAS IS UNDERAGE. HE IS ALSO A CATBOY. THERE IS A DADDYDOM KINK. You've been warned.*</p><p> </p><p>They were like the fucking ocean. He could always tell how Cas felt with one glance at the baby blue, the kind of eyes that teenager wrote stories about and dreamed of for their prince charming and shit. They were framed by thick black lashes that Cas new just how to flutter them to turn Dean into his personal slave. </p><p>It was how he ended up with all those new toys and panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pick up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt ~ 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> I would like to point out that though technically he is underage, as he is a catboy it does not count as paedophilia and in this AU is accepted.
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Thank you too my beta Zarathuforsaken <3

 

Chapter One

There was nothing Dean loved more then his little catboy. (Well, Sammy didn't count because that was just plain obvious.)

He had gotten Cas about a year ago now. The boy was an Omega, a sweet little kitten with liquid black ears that tufted up through hair that was always a mess, no matter how much he fucking fussed. (Okay, so yes, the constant sex probably didn't help but no one needed to know that.) His tail was overly large, almost comically fluffy. Sleek and matching in colour, seeming almost royal blue when the light hit it just right. Cas loved to hide under it and could often be found pressed against Deans side cuddling both his owner and tail like a teddy. What Dean loved most about his little kit, besides flexibility, was those big blue eyes.

They were like the fucking ocean. He could always tell how Cas felt with one glance at the baby blue, the kind of eyes that teenager wrote stories about and dreamed of for their Prince Charming and shit. They were framed by thick black lashes that Cas knew just how to flutter to turn Dean into his personal slave.

It was how he ended up with all those new toys and  _panties._

His cock twitched at the thought, remembering how bright blue eyes darkened, glancing up at Dean through too long lashes. Just fucking _begging._ A lick of plump pink lips and he was gone, gathering them and throwing them in the basket with a roll of his eyes. Ignoring how totally whipped he was in favour of pulling the catboy along, hand in hand to finish the shopping.

Cas had shown Dean how grateful he was later that night, that same cupid bow mouth drawn carefully back over fangs, wrapped about his cock. Sucking him down and moaning like Dean was his favourite icy pole. Using that too thick tail to fuck himself open, cheeks flushed and pretty _and -_

God, now was not the time for this, dude. He sighed, dropping his head back onto the comforting leather of the impala as he waited for his little catboy to come out from Sammys. Popping one at your brothers house was just not right, he'd lied and told his little bro that he had to swing and grab Cas fast due to a doctors appointment - at least he hopes that's what he said because he wasn't exactly paying attention at the time - in all honesty he just couldn't wait to get Cas home to try out said new toys.

He smiled a little when the door flew open and a warm body climbed into his lap.

"Hello, Dean." He chuckled a little, wrapping his arm about the smaller kit, grinning a little and pressing a quick kiss to Cas' forehead. Chuckling when smooth ears twitched, tickling his nose. Placing Cas onto the chair beside him, he looked him over, glancing into those wide, delighted azure eyes with a thick swallow.

Cas was dressed in tight black jeans and a white shirt. He liked jeans. He kept insisting on them because he said they made him feel more grown up and Dean hadn't argued because the Omegas ass looked fucking  _delicious._ So he let him wear them, along with this cute little blue tie (that was so fucking being used later). Right now, though, it wasn't what was visible that Cas was wearing, that got him. It was what he knew was underneath.

Panties.

Tight, blue lace panties. Snug about Cas' cock, the tip peeking out over the top. A cute little white bow hiding the black cock ring. He bit his lip to hide his groan, looking up and waving to his brother and Gabriel before pulling out of the drive. Baby squealing in protest (he apologised but she'd understand his need), licking his lips a little.

"Did you have fun at uncle Sammys today, angel?"

He glanced across before turning his eyes once more to the road. Knuckles tightening as his cock throbbed. God, he really needed to be home right now.

"No."

Frowning, pausing to turn to his boy for a moment in surprise, followed by worry.

"No?"

"I would rather be home with you." He swallowed, worry turning to burning need in seconds as Cas placed a smooth, small hand on his thigh, rubbing innocent little circles into the sensitive skin up just shy of Deans crotch.

Goddamn it, Cas, higher. He needed release. Taking a breath he schooled his face, jerking his hips a little before slamming harder at the accelerator.  _Oh, Cas, baby, you are in for it._

  
_"_ Why's that, angel, don't you like uncle Sam?"

"Of course, he is very kind. But I like your cock a lot more." He almost swerved, cursing and apologising frantically to his baby as Cas' smaller palm cupped his now fucking aching shaft, hissing out at his kits desperate little purr.

"Damn it, Cas, just you wait 'til we get home." He could almost hear the exited smile from the boy as he continued to palm his owners stiff cock through his jeans.

"Mmm~ I will try, daddy." God fuck, he was starting already.

_This was going to be a long drive._


	2. Home time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your loveley comments, PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND WARNINGS.
> 
> And enjoy of course <3

  
Chapter Two  
  
Dean will never understand quite how they got home without totalling his baby. Half way there, Cas, the sneaky little fucker, had slipped crafty little fingers to Deans zipper and dragged it down. Taking swollen hot flesh into hand and rubbing until Dean was swearing fluently. The road in front of them dancing dangerously as Dean wrestled with his orgasm.

He had ended up pulling onto a secluded road, flipping his baby boy over, yanking the blue tie from the kittens pretty neck, revealing the still vivid, purple hicky from a few days ago and using it to bind his hands together behind his back. The whole while the naughty little kit had just smiled up at him. Pupils wide and hungry, slim hips thrusting up in offering. Little mewls of  _"Daddy, please"_ playing like a broken record.

So, yeah, it was a goddamn miracle. Here he was though, stripped down to just his jeans, feverish skin out in the open air. His little kitten spread out on the large king sized bed in front of him. He'd made short work of using Cas' favourite silk blue tie to bind thin wrists to the headboard. Kissing each patch of skin and smirking when Cas whimpered beneath him. Sure to press each line of himself against the boy on the sheets. He pulled down and back, grunting a little when sharp hips thrust up, his kittens hard cock rubbing against his clothed one, causing him to bite back a moan of pleasure.

He'd stripped the jeans, all but torn them off. Grinning at the way the overly large tail was thrashing heavily against the sheets, big baby blues staring up at him, pleading and sweet. He'd left the shirt on, torn open, letting the small flat chest and hard little nipples show for his own pleasure but giving the kit rumbled fabric, harsh in comparison to the soft sheets under his lower body.

Licking his lips he'd gotten to work, spreading Cas open on his tongue at first, he didn't need to per se but Cas tasted so fucking  _good_ and made all these breathy sighs and gasps as he worked the tight, already leaking, wet hole open that he just couldn't resist, moving to his fingers after about half an hour of Cas' pleading cries. He then worked his way up the boys chest with his mouth, parted lips and hot breath tickling flushed skin as he sucked, bit and marked his little boy. Cas loved that, when Dean marked him all up. Sucking or grabbing hard enough to bruise. He'd plead for it, large sea gaze desperate and wild as Dean fucked him open on three fingers.

Now though, as he pulled back to admire his handiwork, he couldn't help but smirk, his cock pulsing almost painfully hard in his jeans. Cas was gasping and writhing on the bed. Babbling mindlessly as his tail flicked and thrashed along with him, ears pressed into his sweat flat hair. Pale skin all pretty pink and glistening, his sharp hipbones and prominent collarbone littered with Deans biting kisses. His blue panties stood stark against his skin, clinging, wet and messy to the outline of Cas' hard little cock. The black cock ring keeping his boy from cumming. They were pushed aside, curving about a large, 8 inch black dildo, rigged up the shaft and vibrating on setting three, pressed mercilessly to his little kitten prostate.

Cas had passed out twice, screaming and sobbing Deans name as he pulled and fought against his bonds, chest heaving in pleasure. Dean had held out for fucking hours now and he couldn't take anymore, not with the sweet scent of just  _Cas_ smothering the air around him.

Climbing up, he leered down when blue eyes shot up, hazy and feral, pupils having eaten almost all of the colour now, lashes fluttering against his skin as he whimpered and wiggled his hips at Dean. Kicking aside his jeans, he almost lazily palmed his cock, biting his lip when Cas licked at his lips. Reaching down, he smeared his fingers and palm through the thick slick coating the kits thighs, pulling back and taking his shaft in hand. Slicking it up with a low moan, rocking into his own grip. Cas gasped and choked out his name. Hips fucking the air obscenely.

" _Please, daddy._ Please, please, fuck me. I'll be a good boy, please, need your big man cock, daddy."

He shivered at Cas' high pleading tone. Deep purr rumbling in Cas' chest so that his whole body shook with it. His little wet hole clenching around the toy at his words. Humming, he reached down, pulling the dildo free just to stare greedily as the kits entrance clenched eagerly about nothing. Grinning to himself when Cas squirmed and continued to plead. Climbing up, he prowled onto the bed, crawling up his angels body to press hard kisses to full, bitten, red lips. Licking and soothing the marks there, guiding the head of his cock into the welcoming body under him.

He made a sound, feral and none human as Cas clenched, still fucking virgin tight, around his cock, milking him as slim but strong hips pushed back, trying to work Dean even deeper.

He was so fucking wet, so fucking hot and so damn fucking  _perfect._ Gritting his teeth, he pulled back and thrust.  _Hard._ His balls slapping against pert cheeks as he fucked into his kit.

Cas went goddamn wild beneath him, screaming and moaning and arching up even as his hips pushed back, making small circles that drove Dean fucking crazy.

His hand fumbled a little as his cock throbbed, slamming into his little kitten over and over until Cas was once more sobbing with his need for release, reaching blindly down to capture Cas' cock. Flicking off the cock ring with trembling fingers, circling and tugging at the shaft.

Cas came hard and loud. Howling Deans name as his tail went still, the tip slapping against Deans naked thigh, his large eyes glazing over, locked to his owners.

Dean fucked him through his orgasm, rocking into Cas with wild abandon. The headboard slamming into the wall with brutal thuds as he locked his fingers, surprisingly tight, to the kits hips, the litany of "Daddy, feel so good, please, fill me up" ringing in his ears.

He came with a muffled scream, biting down on Cas' neck and grunting. Finally his cock filling and spilling deep into the little catboy under him.

He took a moment to breathe before forcing his limbs to work, untying his baby boy, already heavy with sleep, dark eyes fluttering shut then creeping open as Dean moved to grab some wipes, cleaning them up and rubbing lovingly at tense muscles.

"Feel better, little kitten?" He smiled slightly, tucking Cas into bed, settling back as the boy and his fluffy tail-made-teddy wrapped about his side and yawned, fangs flashing.

"Yes, Dean. I love you."

"Yeah, angel. Love you too."

He didn't care if maybe he shouldn't, 'cause Cas was everything he could ever need.  _(Besides Sammy. Which was fucking obvious.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
